Silhouettes
by TheSilverChakraReturns
Summary: A slightly romantic even sad songfiction. Features the song "Skyway Avenue" by We The Kings. RobxRae, Rob's POV. Stress has finally gotten the best of them.


I'm a big fan of alternative love songs, so I wanted to use one for my first song-fiction. For those of you who have never heard of We The Kings, this is one of their best songs (in my opinion). I was considering doing one with "Check Yes Juliet" (their better known song), but someone made a RobRae AMV with it already (It's hella cool!! Watch it!!) Oh well, I personally think this song better personifies the characters.

Anyway, listen to the song, it's got a nice beat and the lead singer has a pretty good voice (you'll like him if you like All American Rejects or Westlife). Please review, or at least remember it!!

Oh, and the song itself won't come in until a while later in the story.

The Silhouettes on "Skyway Avenue"

The moon's glow tonight wasn't the same as normal. It had a different kind of emotion about it; a darker, adrenaline pumping vigor to it. I always wake eagerly, racing to the roof, waiting to feel the slow and chillingly beautiful tingle of lunar radiance. It's… traditional for me; or compulsive, whichever fits better. The nightly wake doesn't bother me, they shouldn't after five years. I feel refreshed just by breathing the fresh air, regardless of the two to four hours of sleep I had barely managed to acquire.

Maybe it was because of the weather. I don't know how I didn't notice it as I hastily put on my usual uniform and various accessories, or as I walked through my silent home. It never registered that it wasn't exactly pleasant outside. So, as I walked out of the door to the roof top recreation area, I frowned slightly at the dark, grey sky. The frown only deepened when I realized that I was nearly soaked to the bone. My clothes stuck even closer to me in my soggy state, making me feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

'_At least no one else is up here,'_ I thought, looking around the volley ball and basketball courts. Not a soul, not even out in the city, it seemed. The absence of the usual masses made the rain a deafening presence, a never-ending torrent of sound. I slowly leaned my head back, letting the heavy droplets fall on my face. They were so cooling, so soothing, almost better than the moon, almost better than the light.

I ran my fingers through my hair, flattening it instantly. For dark hair, it never had much volume. It felt so much softer in the pure rain. Even my skin, it's as if it has been replenished. Years of stress and anger were being washed away with every bead of liquid that touched my body.

'_Breathtaking. Yes, that's how to describe it. This experience is absolutely breathtaking.'_

A twinge of premonition panged throughout my entire body. It was a powerful rush, a wave of sadness and thrill. As it faded, I walked towards the edge of the tower and looked down towards the algae covered rocks, the dark ominous sea.

'_It's time…'_

**She said let's change our luck**

**This night is all we've got**

**Drive fast until we crash**

**This dead-end life**

**Sweet dreams that won't come true**

**I'd leave it all for you**

**Brick walls are closing in**

**Let's make a run tonight**

I walked quietly back down the stairs and into the halls. Everyone was still sleeping. It was so much better this way. I couldn't have them see, couldn't have them protest. I needed to go through with this before it was too late. I needed to before I could contradict myself… restrain myself… and continue lying to myself.

The rain grew a little louder, the drops like rocks against the windows of the corridor. I could see it racing with the wind, fighting to go down while the gust pushed it right, left, and even back up from whence it came. It seemed so feeble now, adding the extra sense of sight. I started walking again.

_'Why'd I let her choose a room so far from mine?'_ I asked myself. It was near the end of the right hall, its windows facing towards the open sea, her favorite view. She's always been the solitary one. No need for people to mar her view.

I slid her door open a little, peeking in nervously. She was still asleep amongst the mountains of books surrounding her bed. The blanket had been thrown off earlier, made obvious by the way she was huddled in a ball. The lack of cover showed off her body in the grey, curves accentuated by the contrast of black spandex and purple mattress cover. I opened the door the rest of the way and proceeded to walk in, nearly tripping over a bundle by the entryway. As I silently cursed, I looked down. A black mass was at my feet.

Through the waning pain in my foot, I smiled a true, but sorrowful smile. It was bound to happen someday. It's almost too bad that it had to be today.

Almost.

Her figure jerked slightly before she sat up in bed, eyes half open. It took her a minute to register that I was there, that anyone was there. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she looked me over.

"Why are you wet?"

My eyes widened. I had nearly forgotten about my rainy adventure.

"I… was outside."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "In that?" she replied, pointing her thumb backwards at her window. The storm had gotten fiercer once again, the rain striking the window at breakneck speeds. The word 'hurricane' came to mind with the short glance I took.

I loosened my shoulders, letting my arms hang at my sides lifelessly. "It was calm a few minutes ago."

She nodded and yawned again. She sounded so young when she was tired, even livelier than when she was awake. "So, you're here to leak on my carpet?"

I shook my head. "Rae, it's now or never. We've got to get this over with."

Her eyes opened more, growing wider and wider. She frowned slightly, but nodded. A surge of her powers shot towards the light switch next to me, flicking it on. I looked down once again where the black mass was lying. It was a duffel bag.

**Blinded by the lights**

**Hold you through forever**

**Won't let you go**

I sat on her bed as she put on some baggy grey sweatpants and a pair of black rain boots. Random objects of necessity flew past me into the duffel. I checked them off mentally as the whizzed past.

'_Toothpaste, check'_

'_Hairbrush, check'_

'_Mirror, check'_

The bag zipped itself up as she stood up and headed towards the sink. I watched, shocked, as she began to wash her hair in the sink in her bathroom. A thick stream of purple flowed into the basin for a good five minutes. And after, she whipped her head back and forth, a wave of black following. She turned to face me, pain in her eyes. I got up and brushed some strands from her nose, as well as a streak of violet. She grabbed my hand and stared at me, causing my heart to race as if I had run across the world. Raven grazed her lips over my knuckles then released the blessed appendage to pick up her bag. I took one last look out her window before following her to my room in a shroud of darkness.

'**Cause if you jump**

**I will jump too**

**We will fall together**

**From the building's ledge**

**Never looking back at what we've done**

**We'll say it was love**

'**Cause I would die for you**

**On Skyway Avenue**

I stared for a moment after materializing in this confinement I called my room. The walls were bare and far less interesting than any of the other's. A plain bed was in front of the window, crisp and wrinkle-free. I never left my bed unmade. The small dresser and table beside my closet were empty as well. Nothing lay out of place. It was perfect… it was disgusting.

I opened my closet and removed my red backpack from one of the hangers near the back. I had meticulously packed everything we might need. From essentials to emergency kits, my bag was stuffed. She shook her head as I lifted it laboriously onto my desk. The jerky actions knocked over one of my files, spewing papers over it and the floor. I turned my back to the mess and shuffled through old uniforms to pull out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from the depths of the closet. I could hear Raven turn slightly as I began to unbuckle my utility belt. This small gesture made me smile. It wouldn't be anything new to her.

Only a few seconds had passed, and she already looked back, her eyes targeting my shirtless torso. The sensation of her eyes on my made me shiver. I looked over the neckline of the jacket to see her grinning at me. I smiled back, wishing that she had done the same in her room. There's nothing better you're your lover's skin in the middle of the night.

**She said "Don't change your mind**

**Let's leave this town behind**

**We'll race right off the cliff**

**They will remember this."**

**It all got so mundane**

**With you I'm back again**

**Just take me by the hand**

**We're close to the edge**

I felt all dressed up with no where to go. These clothes are so normal, but I haven't worn them in so long, it's almost… special. All those uniforms, those brightly colored tunics and pants, they were like my jeans for the past four years. To leave this routine swing so abruptly is difficult. It will take some time to get used to. Even this mask…

I turned to the mirror to look at my face. The mask had become a part of my face. I could practically feel my skin lifting with it. With it gone, I am no longer 'me'. As I gently lay it upon the desk I sighed, blinking my deep brown eyes in confusion. They've changed so much. All the pains have darkened them.

Raven picked the mask back up and placed it in my hand. Her face looked pleading. "Take it, we both need memorabilia."

I nodded, placing it in my pocket. This one would stay with me. The others… I took the small carousel-like hanger and pulled each offending piece of cloth off, dropping them around the room. They fell slowly, like leaves, dead and hopeless.

When I think of everything that's happened, our decision seemed so double edge, like a sword slicing through our friendly ties one way and our hearts the other. Trigon had been defeated, as well as the Brotherhood; even Slade had decided to lay off for almost an entire year now. But that left us with a new question, a new fear.

_What's next?_

_'You're kidding. You can't just go like this! You're the leader of the Teen Titans! Not just the four of us, but all of them!'_

_'I know, but I've been spent. Look at me! How much more do you really think I can take?'_

_Her eyes bored into me, a hateful glare stinging my heart. 'You've been trained to persevere, you can handle much more than what's already been thrown at us."_

_"No... I can't…"_

_I felt the strike in slow motion, taking in every bit of pain from her hearty slap taking it's own individual toll on my face. My eyes widened, my frown deepened. The action itself didn't hurt, but her intentions crushed me. I could feel pathetic tears welling up as I collapsed into her. Raven grabbed me as I slumped down, but I dragged her down with me, shaking my head fervently as she tried to talk to me._

_"I disapprove of this…"_

_I nodded meekly, keppeing my head down. I figured she wouldn't agree with me, not even in the slightest._

"_But…"_

_My head shot up. She was looking at me sadly, a small tear rolling down to her chin._

"_I'm not letting you go alone."_

That's just what I'm doing now, isn't it? I'm dragging her down with me; down this path that she would have never had to venture. She could have stayed; she would have become the new leader. I knew Raven could lead the others to a level of greatness that I never could dream of. She could have it all.

"You could have it all."

The words escaped my mind in a shuddering breath as we closed to door to my room. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I don't want it all. I just want to stay with you. We have to…"

I stopped. Every organ in my body felt as though they had stopped as well. Nothing but my eyes worked. They watered, they burned.

"Rae…"

**Blinded by the lights**

**Hold you through forever**

**Won't let you go**

'**Cause if you jump**

**I will jump too**

**We will fall together**

**From the building's ledge**

**Never looking back at what we've done**

**We'll say it was love**

'**Cause I would die for you**

**On Skyway Avenue**

The garage was cold and dank, but thankfully unoccupied. Our footsteps echoed as we walked through it. The sound reverberated over the huge walls over and over, giving the room its own menacing, living pulse. I could her Raven take a sharp breath, her hand quickly finding mine after. We stared straight ahead, willing ourselves not to look at the walls. They had been recently decorated with various tools of Cyborg's and pictures form then and now where carefully placed in frames on the shelves. The sight of my smiling face beside him and Beast Boy made me ache.

As we approached the R-cycle, I pulled a small remote from the front pocket of my bag and pressed the last button on it's face. A light shone from the motorcycle, camouflaging it with black and red racing stripes. The took the helmet off the left handlebar and gave it to Raven he looked down at it, mildly disgusted.

"You have to, they're very dangerous," I said, referring to the bike. She looked up at me and grudgingly pulled it over her head.

"My hair's going to get matted."

I pretended to ignore her complaints as I pushed the bike out the double doors and onto the small roadway leading up to the Tower from the docks. A small light shone from a lamp above a dinghy I shook my head at its unkempt appearance. Paint was peeling of it in all directions and colonies of barnacles stuck fast to it's bottom. Even the small sail was torn. We never really needed it, the poor thing just waited there day in and day out.

I staggered slightly, my balance was fading. Raven had already began to lift us and the cycle into the air and over the murky water. I watched it try to lap over us, pushing back towards the place we called home. 'Go back,' it urged.

'Go back.'

'Stay here.'

'Don't leave.'

I forced myself to look up through the mist. The rain had finally given up, letting the fierce winds splice it smaller and smaller unto it was but vapor making it's way through the dim lighting of the moon. It floated like a restless spirit, lost and wandering.

We are just like the mist. We really have no where to go. We never actually decided what would happen after we left. All that mattered was that we wouldn't be there anymore.

**Where are your guts to fly?**

**Soaring through, through the night**

**And if you take that last step**

**I'll follow you**

**Leave the edge and fly**

**We're finally alive**

A few minutes of silence and we touched down. I turned back ever so slightly, just for one more look, one last glance. It looked so peaceful from the outside. Who would think that such a spectacular view housed some of the deepest resentments?

I pressed the ignition of the bike, slowly, half wishing that the engine wouldn't turn right, that it would explode on the damned dirt road we stood on. I cringed when I heard it turn once, mockingly, and then rev itself to life.

'_Finalized…'_

Raven press against my back, her face between my shoulder blades. She was keeping herself from looking, shuddering lightly with tears. I shifted so that her view was no longer blocked and held her face forward.

"You shouldn't hide, this may be the last time we ever see it."

The streams of angry dripped between my fingers and trailed all the way to my wrist. Her sniffles were escalating into wrenching sobs. I dropped one hand from her face so that my arms could wrap around her waist. The other hand remained, gently caressing her soft cheek. She still stared, her eyes locked with the tall T on the water. The wind whipped at her hair, slower and slower still, soothing the last of her tears out gently. The clouds gave way as the wind died and the moon finally made her grand entrance. Majestic light flooded through the mist, making it fade. The night just wanted to make this harder and harder.

In the instant I felt the moonshine on my face, the adrenaline rushed back. My shoulders straightened and my heart began pounding. This wasn't going to be another heartbreaking run-a-way. This is a new chapter of our lives, an adventure…. and it's high time we got it started.

I grinned at my cheesey revelation for a second, then let it fade and turned to Raven. I gazed into her glassy eyes and made your typical manly pout. _'Screw cliché,' _I thought._ 'This is real. So, I might as well go for the gusto!'_ I leaned down with a devious look in my eyes. Raven moaned quietly as I breathed beside her ear.

"Are you ready?"

'**Cause if you jump**

**I will jump too**

**We will fall together**

**From the building's ledge**

**Never looking back at what we've done**

**We'll say it was love**

'**Cause I would die for you**

**On Skyway Avenue**

**So what's left to prove?**

**We have made it through!**

* * *

God, that was long! It was even cheesy (for comic relief, it was pretty damn serious for the most part!) Hahaha! Oh, and sorry I went all 'comma queen' on you guys. I like to get long winded with sad stuff. The song was just so cool though, it made me want to go on and on and on… Still, the question of what will happen to our birds is to be left unanswered. Who knows where they'll go!! Maybe to Bruce, or even to Azarath! Cliffhangers rock, huh?

Well, thanks for reading!! I'll try to get chapter 3 of TBC up as soon as I write it! –sweatdrop-


End file.
